


If Not For

by fancyshipper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyshipper/pseuds/fancyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having your birthday happened in the same day of Chinese New Year wasn’t a big deal unless your friends were up to something</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Not For

If not for Kise Ryouta bringing in the magazine to the clubroom, things wouldn’t end up with the following conversation.

“I told you guys to check out my new interview! Not the other article–”

“Hey this one is good”

“Aominecchi!”

“Hmm?” a munch. “ _Japanese men reveal the costumes they want their girlfriends to wear_ ”

“Murasakicchi! Not you too!”

“That’s ridiculous”

“Shut up four eyes. Just go eat your lucky item –oh!”

“What? What’s wrong Aominecchi?”

“They put it on ranks and the outfits are all good”

“Minechin”, a munch. “I don’t know you have uniform fetish”

“I don’t care about the uniform”, a proud cough. “I am more interested on what’s inside it”

“Eep”, a wince. “Aominecchi so pervert”

One looked up from the shogi board. “Do they have a yukata on the list?”

Few surprise yelps remarked the question.

“I’m sorry, Akachin”, a munch. “They don’t”

“Oh”, one continued moving the shogi piece.

“But the cheongsam is good” the new interview article was forgotten.

“No it’s not”, an unsatisfied complaint. “It covered the upper part I can’t see their boo–”

“Waaa! Waa! I can’t hear you Aominecchi!” a bouncing sound here and there with hands covering both ears.

A munch. “But it’s so sexy it’s exposing the leg up to the thigh”

“Murasakicchiiiiiii” 

* * *

 

If not for cheongsam as Midorima Shintarou’s lucky item for the 30th day of January, things would have been fine.

“My today’s lucky item”

A silence.

“Oh!” a happy and joyful exclamation echoed the whole clubroom.

“I even brought tw–”, one cheongsam seized successfully.

“Hey!”

“Midochin is an idiot”, a munch.

Not looking up from shogi board, one sharply commented. “Why bother to tell them that, Shintarou. I expect more of cleverness from you”

“Huh”, a gasp followed by self-defensed squeak. “I still have one though”

A lazy munch and a clacking sound from shogi board ignored the cheongsam’s ruckus.

“See? There is no open view for boobs!”

“Aominecchi stop that!” one hand traced the line of Chinese clothing. “You will be the enemy of women out there!”

“But Kisechin”, a rustling sound came from the empty chips bag. “You’ve been caressing the thigh part for awhile”

“Eeep” 

* * *

If not for the fact that Murasakibara Atsushi was a glutton and such a smart-ass when it came to food, no one would have to remember.

“Akachin”, an easy three pointer for a ball of empty chips bag to the trash bin in the corner of the clubroom. “I want my snack”

A firm steady hand kicked another shogi piece. “You can have the rest by the time our practice finished, Atsushi”

A soft grunt retorted and continued with a whine. “Minechin, give me the magazine”

“Haa?” few flips of pages and a boring look was shot. “Kay, you can have it”

“Murasakicchi!” a helpless cry. “What are you gonna do with my magazineee?!”

A gleeful and expectant gaze fell upon certain page of the magazine. “Cake~”

Pairs of eyes widened for the scenery of one purple giant drooling over pictures of cake.

“Ah!” the sound of the magazine being whipped on the table snapped the entire room –followed by a tears streaming down from the owner of the magazine shrieking something along the line of _Murasakicchi be careful with my magazine it’s the first edition!_

“What is it again, Murasakibara?” a sigh slipped between the banded-fingers.

With a handful imagination of birthday cake in the head, the childish voice sang his happiness. “Tomorrow is Kurochin’s birthday!” 

* * *

If not for Akashi Seijurou’s high IQ and good memory, the knowledge of holiday would never grace the idiots.

“Kurokocchi’s birthday!” a pair of dog ears perked up followed with a wagging tail. “Let’s make a surprise!”

“Birthday cake~” a slurping sound.

“We will need preparation”, a firm grip on glasses hid the trace of expectation.

“Birthday cake~” a slurping sound –again.

“That’s so lame”, a yawn stifled. “We need to do something different for Tetsu. A prank!”

A crisp sound of wooden pieces being dragged from the shogi board silenced the whole excitement. A pair of heterochromatic eyes slipped a pitiful glance towards the stupidity.

“We have a holiday tomorrow”, four pair of eyes widened on the information. “Chinese New Year” 

* * *

If not for Aomine Daiki, things would have been _normal_.

“Then we just have to do something for Tetsu today”

A wail covered the thought of meeting certain someone on a holiday. “Can’t we just go to Kurokocchi’s house tomorrow for a surpriseee?”

“And birthday cake~” one still insisted on the idea of a cake.

“Ryouta’s and Atsushi’s ideas are both good”, a hum slipped between the creaked sound of shogi board being closed, inducing two wide smiles.

“I’m completely okay with it”, a cough dispersed within the bashful remark. “I don’t have any schedule for tomorrow”

Pair of judging glances targeted the suspect of tsundere _ness_.

“Oh c’mon guys”, a pair of sapphire blue eyes rolled in circle. “Prank for Tetsu!”

“This is ridiculous”

“Shut it, green-head”

“And then..”, the one who governed the whole team questioned the details. “What do you suggest, Daiki?”

A sneaky grin flashed with one cheongsam in hand. “Why don’t we make Tetsu free from practice today?” 

* * *

If not for Kuroko Tetsuya’s perfect timing to enter the clubroom..

“Excuse me”

Five pairs of colorful eyes spotted the new presence in the clubroom right away.

“Tetsu!”

“Kuroko”

“Kurokocchi!”

“Kurochin~”

Out of fishiness, turquoise marbles blinked once. Twice.

“Tetsuya”, the sanest voice beckoned one closer. “Come here”

“Akashi-kun?” a skeptic expression went noticeable through the layer of poker-face. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re late”

Head lilted in confusion. “But there are still fifteen minutes left before practice”

“You need to change clothes, Kurokocchi”

A soft voice bit back. “That’s hardly take five minutes, Kise-kun”

“I’m afraid to tell you this, Kuroko”, a tint of pink splashed. “But this outfit needs more time than five minutes”

A gulp followed by a soft voice asking in horror. “What outfit?”

“Hey, Tetsu”, a grin was shot to the direction of the quivered one. “Thanks to that zodiac-freak, one of his lucky items is your size”

“My size?” a horrid worry followed with one step back to the door when the view of a gold lined black cheongsam was right before the eyes –totally ignoring the annoying yell of _I’m not a zodiac-freak! It’s astrology!_

“It’s a pity that tomorrow is a holiday”

A slit of fright directed at the devil. “Akashi-kun..”

“Kurokocchi! It’s okay!” a playful and _expectant_ grin flashed. “I bet you will look good on it!”

A pair of eyes widened when the information dawned. “What–”

“Ooops”, a small back bumped with broad chest of a giant. “You can’t runaway, Kurochin~”

“Let me go out”, an exasperated hiss and then a whisper. “I will provide you umaibo for one week, just let me go, Murasakibara-kun”

A giant contemplated the offer. And then silence fell.

“Atsushi”, a firm and decisive command woke the giant up from drooling. “Don’t waver”

“But Akachin, umaibo–”

_Keeki._

One mouthed the syllable of cake to distract the giant from the sneaky little phantom.

A whine. “Kisechin~”

 _Keeki_. _Tomorrow_.

A pout followed by a convinced nod. “No, I can’t let you out, Kurochin”

One shoulder slumped down. And when a pair of giant hands locked his arm from behind, one’s will to struggle dimmed out.

“Now, now, Tetsu”, a hand offered one cheongsam as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

A sharp killing gaze. And then a grinding teeth. “Aomine-kun..”

“Tetsuya”, one walked closer and upped the chin of the captive. “Happy birthday in advance” 

* * *

One redhead gawked by a picture of Kuroko Tetsuya in cheongsam. It was strangely beautiful and... _sexy_.

“I told you my birthday last year was a disaster”

A pale hand stretched out. “Now give me back my photo album, Kagami-kun”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble for Kuroko’s birthday.  
> I have thousand ideas for his birthday but in the end my finger just won’t stop typing this shit.  
> I’m sorry and yeah, happy birthday Kuroko :3


End file.
